Du bist mein
by WiniBlack
Summary: Es geht um eine LiebesDrama Geschichte von Sirius... 5 Kapitel up, Story: Complete
1. Prolog

Ich hab zwar schon öfters was ins Net gesetzt, aber das waren nur Gedichte, die nicht wirklich Gedichte sind... (aber nicht hier ^o^).. ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr meine anderen Stories, "Die Mission" oder "Warum" lesen würdet.. zu Warum hat leider noch immer niemand ein Kommi geschrieben *heul* Ich würde mich sehr über Kritik, Verbesserungen, aber auch Lob freuen. Ähm.. *am Kopf kratz* das war's, glaub ich... Halt! Diese Geschichte hilft zum verstehen zu 'Warum'. Nur so.. *g*  
  
Rating: Hält sich überhaupt jemand dran? Also, ich nicht! Aber für die, die sich dran halten: 13. Denn ich finde die Sachen, die hier vorkommen für meine Alter (*13) ziemlich normal...  
  
Pairing: Erst mal nur Lily/ James... ^-^ aber es kommen mehr!  
  
Kommentar der Autorin: Diese Geschichte hält sich nicht ganz an Harry Potter, also: Vergebt mir, wenn es nicht ganz dazu passt! Noch was (wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich nie fertig ^_^'): Diese Geschichte spielt ja in der Zeit, wo Sirius und die anderen noch zur Schule gehen. Ich hab aber eine andere Geschichte geplant, wofür diese Geschichte als... Vorgeschichte geplant ist. Ein paar andere Storys werden mit einfließen, aber sie sind nur ganz nebensächlich... hoffe ich *g*  
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, auch wenn ich wollte, nicht mein lieber Sirius, noch die anderen Figuren, die ihr aus Harry Potter wieder erkennt. Außer Michelle Jones, die gehört ganz allein mir! Die Story natürlich auch *g*  
  
Widmung: (ich werde hier nie fertig ^-^) Meinem Sirius, ich hoffe, wenn ich diese Geschichte abschließe, bist du wieder bei uns!  
  
So, jetzt aber:  
  
Du bist mein  
  
Abendgespräch  
  
Michelle Jones lag wach in ihrem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors. Aber sie war nicht alleine. Ihre beste Freundin Lily Evans war ebenfalls noch wach. Michelle musste sich ohne Ausweg die ganze Zeit anhören, wie Lily von James Potter, ihrem Freund, schwärmte. James und sie waren seit einem halben Jahr zusammen, aber Lily redete noch immer so von James, wie am Anfang, als sie sich in ihn verliebte. "Lily, du weißt, ich freu mich riesig für dich und James, aber ich habe verstanden, dass ihr zusammen seid, ok? Und außerdem bist du doch schon mit ihm zusammen, warum musst du dann noch weiter so tun, wie vor der Zeit, als du mit James zusammen warst?" "Mische, wenn du endlich mit Sirius zusammen sein würdest, könntest du dich auch nicht mehr bremsen, ständig von ihm zureden! James ist einfach..." Weiter hörte Michelle nicht mehr zu. 'Fängt das schon wieder an!' dachte sie sich. 'Sie ist echt meine beste Freundin, aber wenn das so weiter geht, überdenke ich das mit unserer Freundschaft noch mal...' dachte sie sich weiter grimmig... 'Natürlich, sie war auch verliebt, und dachte auch nur die ganze Zeit an IHN.' Mit "ihn" war Sirius Black gemeint. Er war der beste Freund von James, mit James Jahrgangsbester und dazu auch noch einer der bestaussehensten Typen Hogwarts. Als Michelle den Namen 'Sirius' in Lilys Predigt hörte, war sie wieder ganz Ohr. "... du solltest dich mit Sirius endlich mal verabreden, sonst kommst du nie mit ihm zusammen! Seit Jahren bist du nun hinter ihm her, und doch hast du dich nie getraut! Du hast nur noch dieses Schuljahr Zeit, vergiss das nicht! Denn es ist ja immerhin unser Letztes!" "Ja, ich weiß, wie könnte ich auch, du redest von nichts anderem mehr. Aber ich kann doch nicht auf ihn zu gehen und sagen: "Hey, hast du am Samstag Zeit?" " Lily guckte sie ganz blöd an: "Wieso denn nicht?" "Nun ja,... weil..." Michelle wusste es selbst nicht. Sie konnte einfach nicht zu Sirius gehen. Sie konnte nicht. Warum auch immer... "Ich bin halt nicht so wie du und... Ach egal, lassen wir das Thema." Sagte Michelle und musste dabei herzhaft gähnen, "Aber eins sag ich dir: Das letzte Wort ist da noch nicht gesprochen!" Und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Lily um, und murmelte: "Gute Nacht!" "Nacht!" meinte auch Michelle.  
  
Michelle wachte am nächsten Tag früh auf. Von draußen schien schon die Sonne rein, deren Strahlen einen wunderschönen Tag ankündigten. Sie hatte wieder geträumt. Von ihm. Sirius. Sie hatte gesehen, wie sie endlich zusammen gekommen sind, genauso wie sie es sich immer ausmalte, und genauso, wie sie es immer träumte. Ohne es zu bemerken musste sie seufzen und fing an, den Traum noch einmal zu durchleben... Wenn er doch nur war werden würde! Sie hatte nicht auf die Zeit geachtet, aber ihr Wecker auf dem Nachttisch sagte ihr, das es Zeit sei zum aufstehen, und so schwenkte sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und ging rüber zu Lilys Bett. "Aufwachen!" sagte sie gut gelaunt. Doch Lily rührte sich nicht. Michelle kam eine brillante Idee... "Aufwachen, James ist hier!" Kaum hatte Michelle diese Worte gesagt, traf genau das ein, was sie sich von diesen Worten erhofft hatte: Lily schlug die Augen verschlafen auf und meinte: "James? Wo ist James?" Michelle musste unweigerlich kichern. "Irgendwo, im Jungenschlafsaal wahrscheinlich, aber damit kriegt man dich nun mal am besten wach! Und jetzt da du es bist, kannst du's auch gleich bleiben!" sagte sie schnell, als Lily sich schon wieder auf die Seite drehte, um zu schlafen. "Jaja, ist gut, nur noch 5 Minuten..." "Nein, keine 5 Minuten, sonst biste nämlich gleich wieder ganz weg!" Und somit riss Michelle ihr die Decke weg. Lily rieb sich verschlafen die Augen "... ist ja gut, ich bin wach..." und so tapste sie ins Bad, gefolgt von Michelle. Dort angekommen, musterten sich beide gegenseitig im Spiegel und mussten sofort anfangen zu lachen. Sie sahen einfach schrecklich aus! Bei beiden standen die Haare wirr vom Kopf ab, und frisch sahen sie auch nicht aus, eher, als hätten sie eine lange Nacht hinter sich, was ja auch zutraf. Eben im Schlafsaal hatten sie sich noch nicht gegenseitig deswegen angesprochen, aber jetzt kam es einfach aus ihnen raus. Ihre Zimmergenossen fragten sich schon nicht mehr, was mit den beiden los war. Sie hatten sich im Laufe der Zeit daran gewöhnt, dass die beiden Abends bis spät in die Nacht rein sich lautstark unterhielten, einfach so laut los lachten und auch mit der tiefen Verbundenheit, die die beiden verband, waren sie inzwischen klar gekommen. Nachdem die beiden ihre Haare gebändigt hatten, zogen sie schnell ihre Roben an, und liefen die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter, wo die Jungs schon warteten.  
  
TBC  
  
Wenn ich Reviews bekomme, bekommt ihr den nächsten Teil, abgemacht? Ich muss ja wissen, ob es euch gefällt oder nicht! Und ich finde, es ist ein gerechter Tausch *ggg* Im Voraus schon mal danke! Ach ja, wenn ihr schön brav Reviews schreibt, wird der nächste Teil länger! 


	2. I

Du bist mein  
  
So, hier bin ich wieder! Ich wollte noch was sagen: Falls ihr nix zu lesen habt: "Veränderungen" von Sweetdreams ist einmalig! Ich warte die ganze Zeit nur auf die Fortsetzung! Wer des net liest ist selber schuld!  
  
Pairing: Lily (*lol*) /) James (*Lachtränen aus den Augen wisch* [nein, ich bin nicht verrückt geworden (oder doch?) es hat mich nur an (*g*) etwas erinnert...]; Sirius/? (obwohl ich glaube, ihr wisst schon wer *g*)  
  
Rating: Is mir egal, ich will, dass das hier jeder lesen kann/darf!  
  
Widmung: Sirius, der immer noch weg ist *heul* ;_; ( das war vor der Nachricht... jetzt will ich einfach nur, dass er etwas sagt (auch hier bin ich verrückt geworden... aber es ist persönlich: Sorry!)  
  
Disclaimer: Nur Michelle und die Handlung gehören mir, alle Charas, die wieder erkennbar aus Harry Potter oder sonstigem sind, gehören den Rechthabern (zweideutig, oder?).  
  
Anmerkung: Am Ende der FF wird es dramatisch... nur so zum Hinweis... *ggg*  
  
Author notes:  
  
Daisuke-chan: Danke! Und jetzt noch mal offiziel: Das schnellste Review aller Zeiten, geht an: Disuki-chan!  
  
Da unten an der Treppe stand er mit seinen Freunden James, Remus und Peter. Sie alberten gerade rum als sie die Treppen runter gingen. Lily ging voran, dahinter Michelle und als sie die Gruppe erreicht hatten, begrüßten Lily und James sich mit einem Guten-Morgen-Kuss. Michelle hatte währenddessen ein Gespräch mit Remus angefangen, wo die beiden heftig zu diskutierten anfingen. So gingen sie fröhlich schwatzend runter zur großen Halle, wobei Michelle nicht merkte, dass Sirius Augen fast ausschließlich auf ihr lagen. Aus dem Augenwinkel, sodass es keiner merkte. So gut wie keiner, oder besser gesagt, keine. Lily bemerkte den Blick und guckte kurz zu Sirius rüber und musste dann anfangen zu lächeln. Ja, Michelle und Sirius würden ein schönes Paar abgeben.  
  
Als sie an ihrem Tisch ankamen und sich setzten, mussten Michelle und Remus ihre Diskussion (deren Thema ich nicht erläutere ^_^')beenden, da sich Dumbeldore erhob. "Guten Morgen! Jetzt, wo die erste Schulwoche begonnen hat, muss ich noch eine Bekanntmachung machen. In diesem Jahr wird es einen Weihnachtsball geben. Damit alle, die dabei sein wollen, teilnehmen können, findet der Weihnachtsball am 16.12. statt. Das hat zur Folge, dass die Schüler des vierten Schuljahres nur dann mitmachen dürfen, wenn sie einen Partner aus einer der älteren Klassen haben. Wenn sie keinen vorweisen können: Es findet ein kleines Fest in einem Nebenraum für diese statt, der noch bekannt gegeben wird. Derweil findet in 6 Wochen das erste Quidditchspiel statt: Slytherin gegen Gryffindor" Aber das hatte Michelle nicht mehr mitbekommen... 'Ein Weihnachtsball!' Sie blickte zu Sirius, der im gleichen Moment zu ihr blickte. Einen Moment hielt der Blickkontakt, dann brach Michelle ihn ab, die aus Verlegenheit errötete. Sie hoffte innerlich, dass er sie fragen würde, ob sie mit ihm hingehen würde. Sie blickte zu Lily und James, bei den beiden war es ja klar, wer mit wem gehen würde.  
  
James zog gerade die Stirn kraus. "Das erste Spiel gegen Slytherin? Das kann ja heiter werden..." , meinte James mit sorgenvoller Miene. "Ach was, das schaffst du schon!" meinte Lily aufmunternd. Trotzdem machte James eine sorgenvolle Miene... Der Unterricht bei Professor Binns war wieder unendlich langweilig. Sie sprachen die Hexenverfolgung durch, zum siebten Mal, jedes Schuljahr sprach er erneut davon. Auch sonst passierte nichts Außergewöhnliches.  
  
Am Sonntag war es dann soweit: Slytherin gegen Gryffindor! Michelle, Lily, Remus, Peter und Sirius versammelten sich auf den Gryffindor Rängen, mit lauter Bannern, die von den Gryffindors sehr begehrt waren. Besonders die von Sirius, da meistens drauf stand: oder . Noch begehrter war .  
  
"Die Spieler der beiden verfeindeten Mannschaften betreten das Spielfeld, gefolgt von Madam Hooch. Gryffindor fängt an..." kommentierte Michael Jordan, späterer Vater von Lee Jordan, und kommender NBA Spieler.  
  
Das Spiel war am Erlahmen. Es stand 20:160... für Slytherin. Entweder, die Jäger/innen müssten viele Tore schießen, oder James muss den Schnatz fangen... "James! Da vorne! Da vorne ist der Schnatz!" rief Lily lautstark, und deutete zu den Huffelpuff Rängen. James sah Lily, wie sie ihm etwas zu rief und auf etwas deutete, so folgte er ihren Gebärden. Er sah den Schnatz und was noch viel schlimmer war, Lucius Malfoy war gerade im Anflug auf diesen. Schnell wendete James seinen Besen, und feuerte ihn an, sein Bestes zu geben. Da James den schnelleren Besen hatte, war er bald auf derselben Höhe wie Lucius. "Na Potter? Ohne deine Schlammblutfreundin wärst du aufgeschmissen, nicht war?" provozierte ihn Lucius. Und die Wirkung blieb auch nicht lange aus. James gab seinem Besen einen kleinen Wink, so dass er Lucius rammte. Letzterer wurde dadurch so zur Seite geschleudert, dass er ein paar Drehungen um seinen Besen machte. James jedoch steuerte weiterhin den Schnatz an, den er auch fang.  
  
"Gryffindor hat mit 170 zu 160 gewonnen!"  
  
Michelle, Lily und die Marauders jubelten und sprangen auf, um auf das Spielfeld zu stürmen. Unten angekommen warfen sie die einzelnen Spieler mit den anderen Gryffindors in die Luft. Ab und zu warf Michelle Sirius einen verstohlenen Blick zu, denn niemand bemerkte. 'Er sieht glücklich aus.' fand sie. Und so fühlte er sich auch.  
  
Nach diesem Sieg war die Saison schon so gut wie gelaufen. Da Slytherin der einzige Zitterfeind gewesen war, hatte Gryffindor nichts mehr zu befürchten. So siegten sie auch gegen Ravenclaw, bevor der kalte Winter herein brach.  
  
Michelle bekam viele Anfragen wegen dem Ball, aber jedes Mal verneinte sie. Sie hatte noch immer die Hoffnung, dass Sirius sie frage könnte. Remus würde mit Sybill Trelawney gehen, bei Peter stand es ebenfalls noch nicht fest.  
  
An einem kalten Nachmittag, es war gerade Pause, stand Michelle mit Lily alleine auf dem Hof. Die Jungs würden bald nachkommen. "Und er hat dich noch immer nicht gefragt?" versuchte Lily einen Smalltalk bei der bibbernden Kälte zu starten. Draußen hielt man es nur noch mit Mantel, Schal und Mütze aus. "Nein... Ich zweifle aber auch daran, dass das je passieren wird." "Ach, Kopf hoch! Und wenn er dich nicht fragt, muss er dir wenigstens einen Tanz schenken..." "Wenn du meinst... Schau mal, da kommen die Anderen!" versuchte Michelle abzulenken, peinlich berührt, was ihr offensichtlich gelang. Sie nickte in die Richtung der Anderen. Kaum hatte sie das gesagt und getan, zog Lily sie auch schon in deren Richtung.  
  
"Da seid ihr endlich!" begrüßte Lily die Anderen. Michelle starrte Sirius nur an, der wiederum sie. "Lily, ich muss mit dir reden, kommst du mal eben mit?" fragte James sie. "Klar doch. Bis gleich!" sagte sie zu den Jungs und Michelle, bevor sie, von James an der Hand gezogen, um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Kaum waren sie dahinter verschwunden, zog James sie in eine Nische und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. "Ich dachte... du wolltest reden...!" meinte Lily nach diesem... atemraubenden Kuss. "Ja, stimmt, aber ich darf ja wohl noch meine Freundin küssen!" "Ja, das stimmt, wann immer du willst!" meinte Lily lächelnd, "Aber worum geht's?" "Es geht um Mische. Weißt du, ob sie was von Sirius will?" Lily stöhnte. "Warum willst du das wissen?" "Nun ja... meintest du nicht, die beiden würden ein schönes Paar abgeben?" versuchte James auszuweichen. Sirius hatte ihm aufgetragen, sie das zu fragen, aber das würde er vor Lily nie zugeben. "Du willst die beiden verkuppeln?" Heftiges Nicken von James' Seite. "James! Wie willst du das machen? Sirius sagen, dass Mische was von ihm will, und ich soll Mische sagen, dass Sirius was von ihr will?" Wieder heftiges Nicken. "Du bist naiv! Die beiden sollen das alleine Regeln, weil sonst wer weiß was noch passiert! Und jetzt" , Lily zog James zu sich, "Küss mich!"  
  
Eine Weile später kamen die beiden wieder zu den Anderen, und lachend gingen sie alle zusammen zur nächsten Stunde.  
  
TBC 


	3. II

Du bist mein  
  
Pairing: Lily/James; Sirius/?  
  
Rating: Ich will, dass das hier jeder lesen kann!  
  
Widmung: Sirius  
  
Disclaimer: Nur Michelle und die Handlung gehören mir, alle Charas, die wieder erkennbar aus Harry Potter oder Sonstigem sind, gehören den Rechthabern (zweideutig, oder?).  
  
Anmerkung: Was hier passieren wird, ist beschlossene Sache *g* und nix und niemand (oder vielleicht doch jemand?) kann mich, oder besser gesagt: DAS, aufhalten! *fg*  
  
Anmerkung2: Wenn nachher das zweite Mal ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ kommt, wird es ein Bisschen altmodisch, oder christlich... oder wie auch immer... aber ich finde trotzdem, dass es passt... Sorry für alle, die was dagegen haben!  
  
Autor's note: *WICHTIG* Also, es tut mir echt Leid, um der Geschichte wegen, aber wenn ich dieses mal nicht ein Kommi mehr bekomme, außer von meinem lieben, treuem Daisuke-chan, dann veröffentliche ich sie nicht weiter, und schick se ihr per E-Mail... Das lohnt sich einfach nicht.. später kommt eine geschlossene Fortsetzungs Geschichte, und wenn in der Zeit noch Kommis kommen, veröffentliche ich weiter... Ane mein Daisuke-chan vieh: Danke, für deine treuen Kommis!  
  
In der letzten Woche vor dem Weihnachtsball erfüllte sich Michelles Wunsch:  
  
Lily und Michelle liefen gerade lachend, aus einer Zauberkunststunde kommend, durch den Gang. Plötzlich hörten sie ein: "Michelle, warte!" Michelle und Lily blieben stehen und blickten sich um. Sirius kam, mit wehendem Umhang und Büchern unterm Arm, auf sie zugerannt. Völlig aus der Puste blieb er vor den Beiden stehen. "Mische, ich muss mit dir reden!" Michelle zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was ist denn?" "Nicht hier... unter vier Augen", meinte Sirius mit einem kurzen Blick auf Lily, packte Michelle am Ärmel und zog sie in einen Nebengang. Bevor Michelle um die Ecke verschwand schaute sie noch mal zurück zu Lily, da sie verunsichert war. Aber Lily blickte sie nur ermutigend an, was half. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand Michelle gegenüber von Sirius, der tief Luft holte und fragte:  
  
"Willst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball?" Michelle war total glücklich. So lange hatte sie darauf gewartet und jetzt erfüllte es sich! "Ja, ich würde gerne mit dir zum Weihnachtsball gehen, aber ich muss jetzt. Wir haben Zaubertränke!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder, aber nicht ohne Sirius einen Kuss auf die rechte Wange zu drücken. Verlegen verschwand sie so schnell wie möglich.  
  
Sirius war erstarrt. 'Sie hatte ihn geküsst. IHN!' Sirius glaubte sich im siebten Himmel. Und er schwor sich, bis zum Weihnachtsball die Backe nicht mehr zu waschen. Was auch passierte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Am Abend des Weihnachtsballes standen Michelle und Lily vor dem Spiegel im Mädchenschlafsaal und beäugten sich. Michelle trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid, mit Spagettiträgern und tiefem Rücken- und Vorderausschnitt, passend zu ihren blauen Augen, und das dunkelblonde Haar, das etwas länger als die Schultern war, hochgesteckt. Lily trug zu ihren roten Haaren ein dunkelgrünes Kleid, von der Hand bis zum Ellbogen hatte sie im gleichen Grün Handschuhe an.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Lucy steckte den Kopf herein. "Ihr sollt runter kommen, die Anderen warten." "OK, sag ihnen, dass wir gleich kommen!", meinte Lily. "In Ordnung." Und so verschwand Lucy wieder. Michelle war ziemlich nervös. Sie zupfte ständig an ihrem Kleid hier und da herum. "Jetzt hör doch mal auf! Du machst mich noch ganz hippelig!" meinte Lily. "Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür..." jammerte Michelle. "Ach was! Das packst du schon", meinte Lily und schob sie zur Tür, "Sei einfach nur du selbst und hab Vertrauen in dich!" Und somit ging Lily voraus. Ermutigt, und komischerweise überhaupt nicht mehr nervös, ging Michelle hinter Lily selbstsicher die Treppe runter. Am Ende der Treppe sah sie Sirius. Er sah gut aus mit seinem schwarze Jackett und dem weißem Hemd darunter und der Fliege um den Hals. Neben ihm stand Remus, eingehackt mit Sybill. Peter war nicht da, da er mit einer Ravenclaw zum Ball ging und diese abholen musste. Unten angekommen ging sie, sicheren Schrittes, auf Sirius zu. Dieser sah sie aus funkelnden Augen an und hielt ihr den Arm hin. "Können wir?" Sie hackte sich bei ihm ein und nickte. Zu Zweit, und Beide breit grinsend, gingen sie durch das Portraitloch, gefolgt von den Anderen. Gerade als Michelle und Sirius durch das Portraitloch gingen, sagte Sirius, mit dem Gesicht zu ihr gewand: "Du siehst wunderschön aus!" Doch bevor Michelle etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. "Danke, so etwas Nettes hat schon lange niemand mehr zu mir gesagt!" meinte die fette Dame entzückt. Verdattert guckte Sirius aus der Wäsche, fing sich aber gleich wieder: "Ja, sie auch!" Michelle und Sirius gingen lachend weiter, bis ein kleines 'Danke' von Michelle kam, gerade so, dass Sirius es hören konnte. Sirius nickte ihr lieb lächelnd zu.  
  
In der großen Halle tummelte sich ein Meer aus Kleidern in den verschiedensten Farben und viele verschiedene Paare. Michelle erblickte auch Lucius Malfoy, an seinem Arm hing Narzissa. Sie konnte sie nicht verstehen. Narzissa war ein kluges, hübsches Mädchen, aber sie lies sich mit so Einem ein. Michelle schüttelte den Kopf. Doch dann wand sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Bühne zu, auf der jetzt Dumbledore stand. "Meine Lieben! Willkommen zum Weihnachtsball. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, Bühne frei für das Orchester!" Und so verschwand Dumbledore unter Applaus von der Bühne, und ein Orchester erschien. Dumbledore ging unter allen Blicken auf Professor McGonagall zu, nahm sie an die Hand und zusammen tanzten sie den ersten Tanz des Tages. Schließlich schlossen sich auch andere Paare ihnen an. "My Lady, darf ich?" Sirius verbeugte sich nach alter, ritterlicher Art, Michelle an der Hand haltend. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand musste Michelle kichern wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. "Gerne!" sagte sie und folgte Sirius auf die Tanzfläche. Sie tanzten die ersten Walzer, etwas voneinander entfernt, aber als dann ein 'langsames' Lied kam (gibt es einen langsamen Walzer?), wollte Michele schüchtern von der Tanzfläche gehen. Doch Sirius hielt sie eisern an der Hand fest, sie drehte sich um und sah in sein fest entschlossenes Gesicht, wo ein Lächeln erschien. Auch sie lächelte. Und so zog er sie näher zu sich, sie verkreuzte die Hände hinter seinem Hals und Sirius legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften. Michelle war einfach wunschlos glücklich, aber glücklicher wäre sie noch wenn Sirius... bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende spinnen konnte, erfüllte sich ihr Wunsch auch schon, indem Sirius seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Sie schmolz regelrecht dahin... "Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte Sirius nach diesem nicht enden wollenden Kuss in ihr Ohr. "Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte Michelle genauso leise. Sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Besser konnte es gar nicht sein...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
5 Monate später:  
  
Michelle und Sirius lagen Arm in Arm am See unter einem Baum, da es Samstag war und schon ziemlich warm draußen. Sirius liebkoste gerade Michelles Hals, als seine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt wanderte. Plötzlich schob Michelle Sirius Hand unter ihrem Pulli weg. "Nicht..." sagte sie leise, und setzt sich aufrecht hin. "Warum denn nicht?" Sirius schaute sie lieb mit einem Schmollgesicht an, so dass Michelle schon fast wieder lachen musste. "Weißt du, ich will rein in die Ehe gehen..." meinte sie peinlich berührt. "Wie meinst du denn das? Meinst du, wenn ich mit dir schlafe, dass du dann beschmutzt bist?" "Nein, aber ich möchte vor der Heirat noch keinen Sex haben..." Sirius musste lachen. Michelle fühlte sich ein Bisschen verarscht. Liebte er sie nur, um sie zu benutzen? "Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe, auch wenn du so redest?" Michelle schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. Wie hätte sie so Etwas nur denken können? Die Beiden versanken wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss...  
  
TBC  
  
P.S.: Ich denke, im nächsten Teil ist Ende, dann kommt noch ein Epilog (ein ganz fieser *hehehe*), und dann eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte. 


	4. III

Du bist mein  
  
Paaring: Sirius/Michelle, James/Lily  
  
Raiting: Jeder soll's lesen  
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, außer Michelle, die ist mein, mein, mein!  
Der Rest gehört den Rechthabern!  
  
Anmerkung: Dieser Teil wird kurz ^^'  
  
Anmerkung2: Der Teil, nach diesem Teil, ist der letzte von 'Du bist mein'  
  
Anemrkung3: ... Nein, das erzähl ich euch nicht *ggg* Oder doch... is sonst gemein... ich sag euch dann bescheid *ggg*  
  
Anmerkung: Wichtig! In dieser Geschichte, und auch in der Fortsetzungsgeschichte alss ich mich nicht durch die Wirkung des 5 Bandes beinflussen, auch wenn es fatal ist! (jawohl, ich hatte zwar in den ersten Englischjahren immer 'ne 4 in Englisch, aber ich lese im moment HP5 auf Englisch und weiß schon .. einiges *schluck*)  
  
Author's note: Nach dem ich so schöne Kommis bekommen hab, schreib ich natürlich weiter, und poste auch schon den nächsten Teil...  
  
@Kiki1966d: Danke für die Info *zuzwinker*  
  
@Daisuke-chan: Wäre natürlich schön, wenn ich's dir immer schicken würd... Home service XD  
  
Danke auch an NACHTSCHATTEN!!!!  
  
Widmung: Sirius  
  
Dieser Teil wird auch liebe voll von mir 2 Hochzeiten und 2 Todesfälle genant *g*  
  
Im Julie waren die Abschlußprüfungen, und unsere 6 Hauptpersonen bestanden sie mit bravur. Außer bei Peter, bei ihm war es nicht so sicher, aber er schaffte es denoch.  
  
Nach dem sie die Schule verließen, zogen Michelle und Sirius zusammen, und blieben in Kontakt zu Lily, James und den andern beiden, was aber in letzter Zeit immer schwieriger wurde, da der Dunkle Lord immer mehr auf seine Seite zog, und die dunkelsten Zeiten der Zaubererwelt anbrachen.  
  
Eines morgens wachte Michelle in den Armen Sirius auf, geweckt durch das picken einer Eule gegen die Fenstescheiben. Schnell stand Michelle auf, ohne Sirius zu wecken, dieser würde aber bald eh nicht mehr schlafen...  
  
Michelle nahm der Eule, die sie als die von James identifizierte, die Nachricht und las sie durch. Bei jedem Satz wurden ihre Augen größer und größer, und zum Schluß fing sie an zu schreien. Sirius fuhr kerzengerade aus dem schlaf und fragte ganz erschrocken: "Was ist denn passiert?!" (ich weiß, des klingt jetzt kindisch, oder naiv) Michelle rannt auf ihn zu, sprang auf's Bett, beugte sich zu ihm runter und gab ihm einen langen und intensiven Kuss. "James und Lily heiraten!" (oder soll ich lieber 'werden heiraten' schreiben?) Sirius riß die Augen auf. "E... echt?" "Ja, wenn ich's dir doch sage! Und sie wollen dich und mich als Trauzeugen!" Michelles Augen leuchteten vor Freude...  
  
Sirius griff ihr unter die Arme, sprang auf und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. "HI-HA!" rief er. Lachend fielen er und Michelle sich in die Arme und gaben sich einen langen Kuss.  
  
Einen Monat später war es so weit: Die Hochzeit stand bevor. Alle waren ganz nervös. Vor allem aber Lily. Michelle versuchte sie zu beruihgen, was ihr auch teils gelang, teils wurde Lily noch aufgeregter. Aber Lily sah einfach fabelhaft aus. Ihr Schleier ging bis weit mehr als zm Boden, und sah aus, wie weiße Wellen, die über den Boden glitten, da sie keine Schleierträger wollte. Remus und Peter waren selbst verständlich auch anwesend.  
  
Nach dem die Zermonie beendet war, schnitten Lily und James die Hochzeitstorte ihm Nebenrau an. Als beim Trostspruch alle ihre Gläser erhoben meinte Sirius: "Auf das sie ewig glücklich seien!" Doch bevor jemand auch nur zustimmen konnte, sprach James: "Und auf meinen ungeborenen Sohn!" Jeder erstarrte, doch James trank aus seinem Glas, als sei nichts geschehen, undLily wurde ganz rot. Michelle packte sich als erstes: "Wow!" war das einzigste, dann stürmte sie schon auf Lily zu, und umarmte sie beglückwünschend. Sirius tat die bei James, dann bei Lily. So langsam fingen sie auch wieder die anderen.  
  
(Anm.: Das sieja scho wissen, das es ein Junge wird sag ich mal... Lily is im 4 Monat schwanger, sprich: kleines Bäuchlein is schon zu sehen *ggg*) Es wurde für alle Beteiligten ein schöner Abend...  
  
Nur Michelle war ein bisschen traurig. Wie lange wartete sie schon auf einen Heiratsantrag von Sirius? Aber, dachte sie sich, wir sind ja auch erst seit 2 Jahren zusammen... Sie seufzte. "Is was Liebling?" fragte Sirius sie besorgt. "Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung." "Meinst du, wir sollten nach Hause gehen?" "Ja, ok..." Sirius sah sie noch einmal besorgt an, drehte sich dann aber um und zog Michellemit sich, um sich bei James und Lily zu verabschieden.  
  
4 Monate später traf Michelles Wunsch abermals ein. An einem schönen, warmen Sommerabend, zog Sirius Michelle in Richtung Gartenparvillon. So etwas besaßen Michelle und Sirius, da sie in dem Blackanwesend bereits wohnten. Es lag eine Meile vom nächsten Dorf entfernt und hatte ein riesen Haus, und einen riesen Garten, mit Wald und Feld Anschluß. Michelle hatte an diesem Abend aber keinen Bock in den Pavalion zu gehen, da es ihr zu kalt war (Anm.: SO etwas gibt es: Draußen ist es warm, aber einen selber ist kalt( ich bin das Lebene Beispiel. *g*). Doch Sirius beharte darauf. Er schien ziemlich nervös. Als sie ankamen, blieb Michelle erstaunt stehen: Auf dem Tisch in der Mitte war ein Essen zu zweit vorbereitet worden, mit Weingläsern und Kerzen. Sirius schob sie zu einen Stuhl, auf den sie sich setzte. Dann kniete er sich plötzlich vor sie hin, und holt ein kleines Kästchen hervor. Er machte es auf, und es erscheint ein Ring in ihrer Größe, mit einem kleinen Diamanten. Michelle riss die Augen auf. Wollte er etwa..? Sie wagte es nicht zu ende zu denken. Sirius nahm ihre Hand in seine, uns sprach: "Michelle, willst du mich heiraten (oder wäre: 'willst du meine Frau werden' besser?)?" Michelle lächelt und fiel ihm in die Arme. "Oh ja!" Und so verbrachten sie einen gemütlichen Abend zu zweit im Pavillion.  
  
Im gleichem Monat, 4 Monate später, fand die Hochzeit statt. Es gab eine große Feier mit allem drum und dran, und Michelle war glücklicher den je. Sie war froh, Sirius getroffen zu haben, vor allem, nach dieser himmlischen Hochzeitsnacht...  
  
Ich: So, jetzt an alle, die ein Happy End wollen: Aufhören zu lesen! Ich finde, ab hier könnt man Schluss machen aber ich hab noch vvviiieeelll vor... (vielleicht auch nicht sssooo viel) auf jedenfall hattet ihr eine nette Geschichte! An alle anderen: Viel Spaß weiter hin, und schreibt mir, wie ihr es findet! (Und ich hab's ja gesagt: Nichts und niemand kann mich aufhalten! *uu-aha! ggg*)  
  
Eines Nachts, wachte Michelle aus einer wieder einmal wunderschönen Liebesnacht auf. Es waren jetzt 7 Monate vergangen, seit ihrer Hochzeit. Lily und James hatten inzwischen ihren Sohn, Harry, geboren. Sie sah Sirius in der offenen Balkontür stehen, wie er hinausblickte. Leise stand sie auf, in Deckengewickelt, und ging zu ihm. "Was ist los? Kommst du wieder ins Bett?" fragte sie ihn, nachdem sie ihren Kopf auf Sirius Schulter gelegt hatte, und auch hinausgestarrt hatte. "Ich weiß nicht... irgend etwas ist passiert..." er legte seine rechte Hand auf ihren Kopf, der auf der linken Schulter lag, und schmiegte sich an sie, "Ich spüre es einfach.. etwas schreckliches... ich sollte mal sehen, wie es James geht..." Michelle nickte. "Aber nicht jetzt, oder?" Sirius blickte sie an. "Doch. Tut mir leid. Aber ... ich... ich weiß einfach das etwas passier ist..." Michelle schmollte kurz, nickte aber verständnissvoll. "Ok, pass aber auf, ok? Man weiß nie, wo der dunkle Lord sich gerade rumtreibt." "Klar pass ich auf. Ich nimm das Motorrad. Ich liebe dich." Er bückte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie zärtlich. "Ich liebe dich auch." Meinte Michelle heiser. Dann verschwand Sirius. Michelle wusste nicht, dass es das letzte mal sein würde, dass sie ihn sah...  
  
Als Michelle am nächsten morgen aufwachte, machte sie verschlafen das Radio an. "Guten morgen, ihr bei Witchkraft3. Es ist 9:00 morgens. Nachrichten, mit Julius Snape. Wie uns heute morgen gemeldet worden ist, wurde Du-weißt-schon-wer besiegt. Seine letzte Attacke galt Lily und James Potter, die es Leider nicht überlebten..." Michelle setzte sich aufrecht hin. Die Augenweit aufgerissen, den Mund ebenfalls, starr vor entsetzen... "... berichten zu Folge soll, als Du- weißt- schon- wer Harry Potter, den einjährigen Sohn der Potters, angriff, sein eigener Zauberspruch sich zu ihm bekehrt haben. Harry überlebte. Am gleichen morgen jedoch, nahm ein schreckliches Unglück sein Lauf: In einer Muggelstraße wurde Peter Petegrew von Sirius Black umgebracht. 13 weiter Muggel starben. Sirius Black gehört zu einer, von der dunkelnen Seite angesehenen Familie, und wird sofort nach Askaban verfrachtet. Peter Petegrew bekomt den..." Weiter bekam es Michelle nicht mehr mit. Lily, James und Peter waren tot. Und Sirius sollte dran schuld sein. Michelle brach weinend zusammen. Hätte sie doch nur etwas getan... und vor allem, hätte sie Sirius von ihrem kleinem, ja, sehr kleinem Geheimnis erzählt... er würde es nie erfahren... das sie im dritten Monat schwanger war.  
  
TBC  
  
Ich weiß, dieser Cliffhanger is ein bisschen fies.... 


	5. IV

Du bist mein  
  
Paaring: Sirius/ Michelle, James/ Lily  
  
Raiting: Alle  
  
Disclaimer: Nix is meins, alles gehört denn Rechthabern und Michelle wurde mir von Sirius weggenommen *heul*  
  
Ich: Bitte leih sie mir noch einmal, für diesen Part, bitte! *fleh*  
  
Sirius: *Michelle nehm und beschützend vor ihr stell* Nein, die is mein!  
  
Ich: Ach menno! *flehn*  
  
*Michelle reist sich von Sirius los* Ich gehe dahin wo ich will... außerdem will ich meine Fans nicht entäuschen...  
  
Sirius *heul*: Jetzt hab ich niemanden mehr  
  
Ich: Ach.. ich überleg mir was für dich... *denk nach* Weiß schon was *hehehe* (dt.: d.h. nichts gutes...-.-')  
  
Widmung: Sirius  
  
Author's note:  
  
Daisuke-chan: Zja, ich hab's nach 100 seiten aufgegeben, da es mir zu blöd war, jede Seite 1-2 Mal ins Wörtbuch zu gucken... les aber gerade ganz schnell für meine Freundinnen den Deutschen (die stehen schon Schlange für den XD)  
  
phoenix1881: Danke für deinen Kommi, auch bei den anderen Storys! Immer schön, wenn sich andere für meine Storys interessieren, also noch mal danke,  
  
verbeug und von der Bühne geh  
  
Nachdem Michelle sich aus geweint hatte, versuchte sie wider klar zu denken. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Und auf einmal viel ihr ein, in was für einer Gefahr sie sich befand. Vielle Zauberer würden vergeltung haben wollen, und sie suchen. Michelle raffte sich auf. So schnell wie es ging, packte sie die nötigsten Sachen in einen Koffer, nahm sich ein paar hundert Galleonen mit, bestieg den Besen und flog fort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 Jahr später:  
  
In Japan hatte Michelle unterschlupf gefunden. Hier war sie sicher, hatte sie sich gedacht. Hier würde ma sie nicht suchen. Durch ihre Englische Herkunft, hatte sie es nicht schwer einen Job zu finden, und den fand sie auch in einem Lokal. Sie arbeitete dort als Kellnerin, und war dort auch beliebt, durch ihre freundliche Art. Am Anfang, waren die Gäste noch zurück geschreckt, als sie angefangen hatte, da sie dunkle Ränder unter den Augen hatte, und zu dünn war. Aber mittler weile waren die Augenringe verschwunden, und sie wieder etwas breiter geworden. Mit dem Geld was sie hier in dem Muggellokal verdiente, konnte sie sich über Wasser halten und auch noch andere Sachen kaufen.  
  
An einem Abend, sie war gerade im hintern Teil, ein Teil der Küche, kam die Gastwirtin zu ihr und sagte: "Du, da wollen zwei Männer, die ganz komisch gekleidet sind mit dir sprechen. Sie haben auch ein Foto von dir." Michelle erschrak. Hatte man sie etwa gefunden? Sie luckte durch das Fenster in der Schwingtür und erschrak. An der Theke saßen Lucius Malfoy und jemand den sie nicht kannte. Aber ganz bestimmt nicht zum Kaffekränzchen. Nein, sie wollten sie töten. Michelle dachte schnell nach. Dann wandte sie sich an Mikoto, die Gastwirtin. "Könntest du ihnen bitte sagen, ich wäre nicht da? Du hast so viel für mich getan, bitte!" Mikoto nickte einverstanden. "Gut. Soll ich auch noch ein bisschen Zeit schinden? Du siehst nämlich aus, als ob du das bräuchtest." "Das wäre riesig nett, danke!" Und schon rannte Michelle los. Sie rannte in dieWohnung, die über dem Resturant lag, schloß schnell auf, machte das Licht an, und stürmte durch den Raum. Am anderen Ende öffnete sie eine Tür. In diesem Raum sah man ihre zwei Kinder in ihren Betten liegen. Kate und Wini. Behütet, aber schnell, holte sie die beiden aus ihren Bett und wickelte sie ihn Tücher ein. Dann verließ sie, so schnell sie konnte, dass Haus zur Hintertür. Viel Zeit würde sie nicht haben. Eventuell würden sie Mikoto sogar töten. Sie lief um das Leben ihrer beiden Kinder. Etwa drei Gassen entfernt konnte sie rennende Schritte hören. Hastig sah sie sich um. Dort war ein Haus. Ok, dass war nichts besonderes, immer hin war das hier Tokio, aber trotzdem. Es sah vornehemend aus. Sie hoffte die Besitzer wären so nett, wie das Haus aus sieht. Sie legte Wini und Kate vor die Haustür, beide noch fest schlafend. Das Madaillon, was sie von Sirius, kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit geschenkt bekommen hatte, steckte sie in eine Falte des Tuches von Wini. Dann gab sie den beiden noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und klingelte Sturm. Dann verschwand sie wieder. Niemand, außer den Angestellten, wusste das sie Kinder hatte. Und das sollte auch so bleiben. Ihre Kinder sollten eine Chance bekommen. Nicht weit von ihr hörte sie Schritte. Sie drehte sich um, den Zauberstab in der Hand. "So sieht man sich also wieder, Lucius..." sagte sie kaum merklich.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wurde in einer hinter Gasse eine ziemlich schlimm zugerichtete Frau tot aufgefunden. Niemand wusste ihre Identität, noch wie sie gestorben war. Man hatte keine Fingerabdrucke gefunden, keine Schuß oder Messerwunden. Erdrosselt war sie auch nicht. Sie hatte nur den Mund weit aufgerissen, zu einem Schrei verzerrt, der aber schon lange verstummt war......  
  
Tragisch, tragisch oder... tja... so bin ich *g* Jetzt wisst ihr auch, warum ich WiniBlack heiße... obwohl in diesem Falle Wini ein Junge ist. Und dich kann mit Stolz sagen: Ich bin ein Mädchen! So und jetzt haben wir's mal wieder kurz vor 12 (ich hab's mit der 12... ständig schreibe ich um Mitternacht meine Geschichten zu ende...^_^). Ich muss meine Erkältung auskurieren, da es so nicht weitergehen kann! Ständig muss ich Nase putzen etc.... Und morgen, also in 20 Minuten *g* hab ich einen Video (oder DVD) Nachmittag, mit meinen Freundinnen. Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben, keine Angst... Ich bedanke mich bei: Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, eure Wini (*hatschi*) /Kate (*ha.. noch mal verhindert g Nase hoch zieh*) 


End file.
